Sophia
by KoreanKracker
Summary: There s nothing left for me. Whether you had any reason at all, you took me and here I am. I know your pain and you know mine, we re basically one in the same. I guess that s all there is to it and that s how it s going to be. JasonxOC more or less
1. Decided

I was sick. I was so utterly **sick** and tired of everyone and everything. My life was filled with nothingness; I was utterly worthless. No one needed me and I sure as hell wasn't wanted. I was so pitiful to continue on living, but I always figured killing myself was too easy. After all, my attempts at suicide always failed. I knew I was too chicken to go through with it anyway. Yet, why would I give up just like that? I figured that I'm still young. I still have the time to wait and see who would come in through those decrepit doors and say "We would love to have you as our own."

I waited and waited. For years I would wake up on that same bed, go the entire day surrounded by other snobby children and fight with each of them for food during feeding time and a place to sleep at night. When a couple would walk into the building, each one of those brats would put on a facade to increase their chances of being chosen and taken away from this crumbling vicinity. I always thought I would be the chosen one. I was always behaving well, never talked back to anybody and did everything I was supposed to without being told. But despite the number of couples and families that came in, I was always the one who was disregarded and ignored. It seemed that no matter what I did, it was always going to be that way. Here I was, at 18 years old and unsure that I would ever have a future. I was abandoned when I was a baby, dumped on the doorstep of this orphanage. I spent my entire life here, waiting with the foolish thought of "Well, if my real parents didn't want me, I'm sure someone else will."

Yet, no one ever came.

18 years old. I have never celebrated my birthday, or any other special day, with a family for that matter. I was always stuck here; alone. I had to deal with the children always picking on me for being the oldest and having them all gang up on me during feeding and taking all the food for themselves. I practically lived here, yet there was no one I could call a"friend." Of all the faces I`ve seen come in, they most likely go right back out and I was always the one left behind. No one wanted to speak to me because they all thought that something must have been wrong with me to just stay stuck here. The caregivers more or less grouped me up with the younger set of children. I had to be treated and talked to like I was only 10 years old. The humiliation I went through everyday just to get by eventually took a hold of me and I had to make the decision that enough was enough. I just wanted to be **done** with people.


	2. Caught

Today was Wednesday, the day the caregivers let us all out for play. Today was the perfect day to take matters into my own hands. Looking up towards the sky, I could see the dark clouds encroaching over the horizon. I heard there was supposed to be a bad storm later and so the caregivers were going to let us out before it hit; apparently these brats would have pitched a fit if they missed just one day to play outside. When they opened the door, the hordes began to run rampant, going around towards different areas and forming groups and what not. I, obviously, was the only one left standing. I stood still, watching over the playground. It was as if I didn`t even exist. Not even _**one** _friend. No one looked towards me, tried to look for me, nor did they bat an eye in my direction. I felt my eyes well up with tears. Blinking, I began making my way towards my salvation from this hell. Taking my time, I casually crept behind the jungle gym towards a row of dark green bushes. I knew there was a chain linked fence to keep the ones who couldn't stand this place from escaping. Although, my desire to leave was too great for a stupid fence to stop me. As I approached the fence, I gave myself a running head start and jumped onto the clinking metal wires. Peering over, I could see a lusciously thick forest on the other side: the ticket to my freedom. Once I enter, no one will ever find me! Of course, the moment I latched on an eerie feeling crept up inside me. This is a forest, more specifically the forest which, somewhere deep inside, held _Camp Crystal Lake_. With my many years at the orphanage, I`ve caught ear of numerous stories from the caregivers of what had happened there many years ago.

Apparently there was a little boy named Jason who had drowned there when the camp itself was still functioning. After his death, his mother came back to extract her revenge on all of those who neglected to do their jobs correctly, being the ultimate blame for what happened to him. And since then, those who enter his territory are supposedly massacred by a large man in a hockey mask, a.k.a., Jason himself, who apparently is still alive. To be dead honest, I thought it to be complete nonsense. If that was true, why were we still here? If anything, this orphanage is strangely close to his living space. Being the disturbed man that he is, he surely would have gotten us all. Of course, the fence I could be on right now just might be what was keeping him from getting in. But why would I believe in something so ridiculous? Although, I have never set foot outside the orphanage before. Who knows what could really be out there?

"HEY, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" shouted a familiar voice.

I turned my head to see a group of caregivers running up towards me and thusly I began climbing up the fence at a hastened pace. Despite the feelings of apprehension inside me, there was no way I'd let them drag me back in. No, not when I knew for a fact that I was going to end up being there for the rest of my life. When I lifted my leg over the top the fence suddenly trembled viciously; there were the caregivers, trying to shake me down. Yet, their attempts were futile as I jumped and landed swiftly on the other side. I smiled for the first time in years while I ran deep into the forest, finding my own sense of inner peace. As I distanced myself from the dingy orphanage, I could still hear them calling my name, shouting at me to return.

**Never** in a million years.

I felt the leaves blow around me and oddly enough, I felt at "home." Of course, there was nothing more beautiful than nature for it seemed to be the only place untainted by people. What could possibly go wrong here? Well, I ran until I came across a vast lake with a single pier. I slowed down to a walk and found a shanty sign, clinging onto its last hinge. The sign was dusty and barely readable. I did, however, managed to salvage the words "**_Camp Crystal Lake_**." I felt my smile weaken as I figured that maybe the stories I`ve heard of were true. I figured as much as I wanted freedom, I probably won`t be finding it here. Disregarding it, I continued to walk alongside the lake, looking around at how peaceful it was. Nice, quiet and beautiful.

A killer couldn`t possibly live here.

I don't think I could have ever been more content, that is, until the roll of thunder in the distant rung inside my ears. With the storm`s hastening approach, I had to find a place for shelter. Pacing a bit, I began my search and descended deeper into the woods of _Camp Crystal Lake_. Nothing but bunches of thin trees and scattered shrubs surrounded me, there wasn't a decent hunk of wood capable of holding someone inside; of course the chances of finding a big hollow tree were slim to none. Those things only appeared in movies anyhow. My pursual of shelter was immediately halted by the sound of a twig snapping. I quickly spun around to examine the flora and fauna. Was there someone else here besides me? Suddenly, I saw a large shadow of what appeared to be a man. He noticed that I glanced at him and he quickly hid behind a tree. I frowned and narrowed my eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" I shouted, trying to raise my voice louder than the thunder.

I heard no response from him and decided to ignore the stranger. It was probably my imagination as I was very paranoid. I turned back around and ran into something hard. Falling back, I looked up to see the silhouette of a large man hovering over me welding a rusty hatchet tightly in his hands. I gasped as my eyes were caught in his glance. What scared me more wasn't the fact that he welded a weapon, it was what I saw in his eyes. This wasn't just your average killer. I could see the visible scars his eyes retained. There was something more, it was as if he was indirectly telling me something. Of course, there was that grand hint that he wanted to kill me, but for God knows why. The moment he raised his hand, I kicked him in the shin and and bolted in the opposite direction.

Commence the game of cat and mouse.

Just when I thought I was on my way to freedom, I was now being chased by some maniac wanting to end my life. To make matters worse, the rain began to pour and the lightening started to strike. Without warning, I was being hunted and with no chance of seeing where the man could be, the odds weren't in my favor. The only thing I could do was keep on running, even if my heart burned I couldn't stop. There was no way I was going to fall victim here. Evidently, I ended up running over a patch of thick mud. My foot was engulfed and I tripped while trying to pull it out, tumbling all the way down the small hill. Sure enough, the man was waiting for me at the bottom, now with a more erratic posture. He seemed delighted at the fact that he I ended up going straight to him(_unwillingly, mind you_). I was defenseless and vulnerable while he came prepared and ready to strike. At once, a sudden flash of lightening struck down and the quick flash gave me a mere second long glimpse of the face of the one who would kill me. The moment I saw the anger in his gaze, my mouth dropped releasing a blood curdling scream.

This was it; I was done for.

I thought it hypocritical of me, but for once I actually feared for my life. The fact that I would stop breathing actually terrified me. If I hadn`t been able to kill myself, he sure as hell would have no problem in completing such a task. I heard him growl as he placed a firm grip on my neck. He tilted his head and squeezed as tightly as he could. I tried as hard as I could to pry his hand open, but my attempts were quickly put to rest as he threw me away. My back hit a tree and I gasped at the sudden surge of pain. Now writhing, I tried to lift myself up only to see him charging at me with his hatchet held high.

I guess the stories were _true_. This _must_ be Jason. I didn`t know what I was supposed to do. He is a merciless serial killer and there was nothing I could do to stop him. Shrieking, he brought the weapon down as hard as he could.

_This couldn`t be the end. I`m not ready to leave yet, there must be something I can do._

So typical of me, as if anything I can do would change what was going to and will happen.

"JASON!" I shouted with whatever strength I could muster.

Everything after that became a blur. As I blacked out, I was certain that I wasn't going to wake up ever again. What`s the use? You can`t reason with a cold blooded murderer.


	3. Stuck

I think the only thing I was expecting was to wake up and be face to face with the one people called "God." I was expecting him to say his words and lead me through those supposed gates into Heaven. I figured I`d walk on through and see others, minding their own business and wandering peacefully. Or maybe, I was supposed to wake up in Hell.

I don`t believe in God, though. I don`t have much faith in anything nor have I prayed or attended service. I`ve never had problem with others believing in things, I respected them, even though they would treat me with contempt. I probably should have treated them the same way they treated me, but inside I was always envious of them. The way they were able to hold such feeling and hope within a being is what made them keep living and going on. I, on the other hand, never had any reason to believe in something that may or may not exist. Even if He was up there, I doubt He cared about me.

Maybe it was because I didn`t believe that I hadn`t awaken upon a fluffy cloud with a halo reigning over my head. Instead, when I opened my eyes I met a very dark and damp room. I sat up and found myself chained to a wall. With a gasp, I looked around, trying to see where the hell I could be. From what I could tell, it was a room of sorts, very dingy and not well kept either; a bright ray of light shone through a crack in the "roof." For a home, it was extremely crudely built. I tugged and pulled on my ankle, which what was chained to the wall. As shitty as it appeared to be, the chain didn`t snap nor was I able to pull it out of the wall.

I don`t understand, where **am** I?

While I was preoccupied with my foot and the chain, the front door slowly opened. I froze and slowly turned my head. There, standing in the doorway was the figure of a large man. I gulped as he slowly walked inside and slammed the door shut. With every step he took closer towards me, my heart pulsed with an unyielding sense of trepidation. I bit my lip, trying to contain my screams while watching him intensely.

He stopped before me and curled and uncurled his fingers, slightly tilting his head. I blinked and kept my composure very well if I do say so myself. He cautiously bent over and grabbed my ankle, pulling me up and held my upside down. I covered my mouth, trying to prevent myself from screaming out. He yanked the chain off and dropped me back down on my supposed "bed." I quickly stood up and pressed my back against the wall. He snorted and seemed to brace himself for something. I did nothing... Yet. With him standing in my way, there really wasn`t much I could do anyhow. But I knew, right behind him was a door and that door lead to the outside. It was probably stupid of me, but I was in an alien place with someone who just tried to kill me. I think I had every right to do whatever it took to escape. No sane person would willingly stay in the clutches of a maniac, would they? Evidently, I screamed bloody murder and tried to punch him and push him out of my way. Once my fists made contact with his chest, I felt a tear escape my lips. This bastard must have been made of stone. When I tried to push him, he didn`t budge, but I think he stumbled back a few feet to humor me. As I had a clear path, I dashed for the door, pushed it open and ran outside into the wilderness. The smell of fresh air pleased my lungs and I was glad to be alive and aware of everything around me. Of course, let`s not forget that I wasn`t alone. I kept running and running until I felt my legs grow weak but I couldn`t just stop out in the open. So, I decided to try and find a place to hide. The only thing closest was the lake I was right next to. Maybe if I jumped and hid under the pier, he wouldn`t be able to catch me.

The water was freezing cold, but I think I`d rather freeze to death than get hacked to death. As I paddled to the underside of the pier, I heard loud thumps across the ground. That was surely him, running around like a confused child trying to find his way. I knew he would check the pier, but I never would have thought that he would get in the water, considering he drowned already. Water should have been somewhat of a weakness to him. I clutched myself, trying to calm myself down; I almost a Popsicle. I felt him above me, walking alongside the hunks of wood that made up this pier. He walked all the way to the end and then stayed there for a few moments before returning back to land. As I heard his footsteps dissipate, I released a sigh of relief and swam out from under the pier. I looked around and saw no one. Whimpering, I turned around to climb back up, only I didn`t climb; I was grabbed by the hair and raised from the murky waters. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I was now face to face with this maniac. Since it was daytime, I could see him clearly.

His face was completely obscured by a hockey mask with red streaks at the eyebrows. It was dirty, chipped and had seen better days. The only thing visible was his short black hair and chewed up ears. I think he had been through more than enough to satisfy anyone. The only thing that bothered me was his eyes. They were a frosty blue, but they couldn`t have been more beautiful because they gave me the worst feeling I could have ever felt. They were a pretty color, yet they were also grotesquely hideous. They were dead, angry, tired and _upset_. I could see the reflection of blood and tears in them. Something was very wrong with him and I didn`t like it.

But I didn`t scream.

I shut my eyes tightly. I think if I had to peer into his glance any longer, I would have lost it. Nothing appeared more terrifying about him than his eyes and I knew he was still glaring intensely at me. He shook me violently which got me to open my eyes right back up. Before I knew it, I was propelled towards a tree, hitting it with my shoulder. I yelped and melted with shame down onto the earth. I looked up to him as he casually walked towards me and held a tight grip at my ankle, dragging me to who knows where. As I was clenching my now bruised shoulder, I glanced to see a run down shack of sorts. Sure enough, he took me inside and tossed me back on the bed. Well, I now knew where I was. Of all places, this must be where he took residence. And if I could have guessed any better, he must have built this place by himself.

How "**_cute_**."

I curled up into a ball and huffed loudly. I wanted to see that if I closed my eyes, I`d be back at the orphanage, sleeping on the cold slate flooring. In reality, I think I was better situated here. But at least there I didn`t have a man who was breathing down my shoulder, ready to cut my cord at anytime. Now all I wanted to do was sleep. I may have just woken up, but I felt more exhausted than I had ever been.

Of course, he had other ideas.

When I finally felt myself slipping away, my only moment of harmony was abruptly interrupted when oxygen suddenly stopped reaching my lungs. Two strong hands were firmly placed around my neck. As I felt my body lose contact with the bed, I was face to face once again with that tainted hockey mask. He seemed to squeeze tigher with every second I appeared to be alive. I placed my hands over his, trying to pry my way out, but that wasn`t going to happen. I swung my body and kicked him in the stomach he grunted and loosened his grip, yet he still held on strong. I tried to lift my neck out far enough so I could gasp in whatever air I could. I looked him straight in the eyes on accident and was stuck there. His gaze was agonizing and I knew that if I didn`t do something, those blue orbs were going to be the last thing I see.

Yesterday, at the last second, he retracted his arm and placed it back on his side. Tilting his head, he ended up backhanding me into oblivion, but he stopped. I wasn`t dead. He **stopped**. His reaction is what was imprinted in my mind. I figured this would have to be the only card I could play.

"J-Ja-

I wasn`t able to gain enough air to speak out. Although a swift kick to the gut quickly ended that problem.

"Jason!"

I felt his strength quickly diminish.

"Jason, I`m sorry!" I shouted. "Please, Jason...!"

He proceeded to drop one hand, but kept me up with the other.

"Jason...! I`m sorry. Let me go, Jason...!"

I felt myself hit the bed. And I can tell you that I have never been more happier to breath in air in my life. It may have been somewhat foul in the shack, but it refreshed me in ways nothing else could.

Then it hit me.

He let me go and plastered all over his posture was the same reaction as before. I shot my head up and looked at him, avoiding his eyes. He stood there, twitching with a puzzling composure. He growled beneath his mask, seemingly unamused by my actions. I knew he was most likely resenting me, but I had nothing to lose at that moment. If I knew what works then I`m going to use it. And for some reason, he responds when I say his name. If that`s all it takes, that`s all I`m doing. Though, I think there is more to that than just shouting his name. There had to be a catch somewhere. Saying the name of a serial killer doesn`t get him to suddenly _cease_ like that. Like I cared, though. All I knew what that I was going to wake up tomorrow _alive _and that was all I was thankful for. I looked back down at the ground with a dizzy feeling in my head. I had to get myself together again.

Suddenly without warning, I was being pinned down on the bed by a forceful hand. Jason grabbed my foot and replaced the chain, making sure I was going to stay here whether I wanted to or not. He roughly pushed my up against the wall before storming off and slamming the door shut behind him. I was left alone, inside his abode. While I should be taking my chance to escape, nothing was more of a priority than sleep. I wiped my mind clean and managed to slip away into the darkness, drawing in the sweet aroma of life.


End file.
